


We Know This is the Way it's Supposed to Be

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muke - Freeform, a lot of fluff and a little bit of smut near the end, it's about michael and luke being parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke looks at Ashton and Michael, and then at Calum and at his little baby girl in his hands and he grins to himself because this is the way it’s supposed to be, and his little family is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know This is the Way it's Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely the longest thing I'd ever written, 6.1k words!! But what can I say, writing about Michael and Luke being parents is fun as hell.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> (ps it's 3am so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry!!)

***

Luke wakes up to a pair of very familiar and soft lips pressing to his neck, leaving small, sweet kisses that make him moan a little as he squirms under the light touch that makes him go crazy every time.

“Good morning, babe.” Michael rasps in his ear, the vibration sending shivers down his spine as the corners of his lips tug into a small smile even though he still groans, pretending not to like Michael’s little game.

But then something clicks in Luke’s mind and his eyes dart open, searching for the alarm clock on his nightstand; seven thirty.

“Michael! It’s seven thirty!” Luke squeaks, practically running out of bed and leaving a very pouty Michael behind. “I’ll get Ella, you get breakfast!” Luke calls, racing to his and Michael’s daughter’s room.

Why does this always happen to them?

***

Luke’s cuddled up into Michael’s left side on the couch and Michael hugs him further into him, pulling him as close as he can, his hand playing with the small, slightly curly hairs at the back of Luke’s neck, Michael loves when Luke doesn’t get a haircut in a while and they grow out a little so he can mindlessly play with them.

They’re watching a stupid horror movie that Michael (as always) insisted on watching even though Luke really hates horror movies. But it gives him an unneeded excuse to cuddle with Michael, so why not?

“Can I ask you something?” Luke interrupts the movie knowing Michael wouldn’t really care. “Yeah, what is it, babe?” Michael looks down and meets Luke’s eyes before he examines him for a whole minute, with his head tilted to the side a little like he’s thinking and Luke thinks he really resembles a cute puppy like that, and finally Michael decides it’s better to just pause the movie, he knows Luke, and he has something on his mind.

“You can’t freak out, though, okay?” Luke asks, not looking at Michael, fiddling with his fingers nervously, he’s been thinking about this all week and he just wasn’t sure how to even bring it up.

Michael grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together like they’d done countless times before, an act that seemed to be very comforting to both of them, so Luke immediately relaxes, looking up to finally meet Michael’s beautiful eyes again.

“I was thinking…what if we, like, started a family?” Luke’s voice is shaky, he’s pretty confident Michael wouldn’t put him down and that’s something that he might want as well, but it’s a big step in their relationship and he’s just not sure if it’s the right time or if Michael’s even ready, or if he, himself, is ready. He just knows he wants that, so badly.

Michael gives Luke’s hand a squeeze, making him look up. “You really want that?” there’s something hopeful in the way he asks that and Luke is starting to think that maybe Michael had been thinking about this too.

Luke nods, his lips curling up into a relieved smile. “Do you think we’re ready for this?” Michael asks, mirroring Luke’s smile and Luke knows that it really doesn’t matter what they’ll say or do now, they’ve already made up their minds.

***

Michael’s in the shower and Luke is just in the midst of tuning his guitar, ready to try out a melody that’s been stuck in his head for a whole three days when Michael’s phone rings, distracting him from his guitar.

“Babe, your phone is ringing!” Luke yells, still looking down at his guitar, his eyebrows furrowing together and his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

“I’m still in the shower! Can you get it, please?” Michael yells back and Luke sighs, laughing to himself a little and rolling his eyes as he rushes over to the kitchen counter where Michael’s phone is, not even bothering to check who it is before he picks up.

“Hello?”

“Hello, am I talking to Michael Clifford?” a lady Luke doesn’t recognize asks on the other side.

“No, this is Luke, his boyfriend. Can I help you with something?”

“Oh, hello Mr. Hemmings! This is Mary, Lisa Stewart’s assistant.” Luke realizes he does recognize this voice and his heart skips a few beats.

“Yes, yes, hi Mary! Do you have any news for us?”

Luke silently prays, holding onto the wall near him because he really feels like he’s going to collapse every second now, the nerves getting the best of him as he squeezes Michael’s phone, he might break it any second now.

“We have good news for you, we have a mother, Lauren, who would like to meet with you. Now, I don’t want to get your hopes up since she has to meet you first, but it’s still good news. We need to schedule a meeting.”

Luke’s heart beats so fast he’s worried it’ll burst out of his chest. He quickly thanks Mary and schedules the closest meeting they had before getting rid of Michael’s phone, running to the bathroom of their small apartment.

“Mikey! Mikey!” he yells, tripping over his own feet a couple of times before finally reaching the door.

“Are you okay?” Michael calls just as Luke throws the bathroom door open, bursting in and for the first time ever, not even taking time to appreciate Michael’s naked body.

“It was Lisa’s assistant, we have a meeting with a mother! She wants to give us her baby!”

Michael’s eyes widen and Luke doesn’t even acknowledge the fact that the water is still running, he gets into the shower with Michael, jumping into his arms (even though he’s much bigger than Michael), clinging onto him like a koala and hugging and kissing him all over as the water run above them.

“We might get a baby, Mikey.” Luke’s voice crakes, is he really crying?

“We’re getting a baby, Lukey.” Michael presses a kiss to Luke’s soft lips, both of them smiling and giggling into each other’s mouths.

***

“For the last time, we’re not going to name our baby after either of you!” Luke rolls his eyes for what must be the millionth time that night.

Calum and Ashton came over and are supposed to be helping Michael and Luke think of baby names for their future baby girl, but the plan is obviously not working out with these two insisting that their baby will be named either Calum or Ashton.

“Why not? We’re awesome and you love us! And we’re the cool uncles, anyway, she’s going to want to be named after us.” Ashton insists, elbowing Calum who’s sitting in his lap, trying to get him to help support his point.

“You’re supposed to be helping us.” Michael whines, resting his head in the crook of Luke’s neck, his hot breath tickling Luke as he giggles a little, running a hand through Michael’s soft hair and pressing occasional kisses to the top of his head.

“I can’t believe you guys are going to have a little baby soon.” Calum breaks the silence that fell on them, snapping both Luke’s and Michael’s attention back from their little cuddle session, making them both look in his direction.

“I know, it seems unreal.” Ashton agrees, resting his head on Calum’s shoulder, poking his neck and cheek with his nose. “It seems like we were all teenagers yesterday, right?” he says quietly and Luke’s stomach turns and he feels nostalgic all of the sudden.

He remembers all the stupid things they used to do as kids and all their band practices and how Ashton would come pick them all up since he was the oldest and the only one with a driver’s license and a car.

It really does seem unreal that they’re all in their twenties now, doing grown up stuff like having solid jobs, paying taxes or doing their own laundry (even though both Luke’s and Michael’s moms help sometimes!!) and on top of it all, he can’t believe he and Michael are going to have a small baby in their responsibility soon, she’s going to be theirs.

“You guys are going to be great parents.” Calum says and Ashton nods enthusiastically in agreement. Luke smiles at them, feeling his eyes tear up.

 _You’re not going to cry, Luke_.

And then Michael grabs his hand, squeezing it like he’s saying ‘I know, me too’ and it makes Luke feels a little better and less nervous and he swallows down the lump in his throat. This is all so new and exciting and scary, but he’s glad he’s got Michael and their two best friends by their side.

“You’re going to be babysitting a lot, though.” Michael says and they all start laughing, knowing it’s true.

***

Michael is in the kitchen making dinner and Luke is just getting rid of one of the last boxes, really wanting their new house to finally be fully unpacked and tidied up when his phone rings, so he sticks it between his ear and his shoulder, still struggling to drag the box outside.

“Hello?”

“Is this Luke?” a woman’s voice he doesn’t know asks and he furrows his eyebrows together in both confusion and effort, this box is just so heavy.

“Yes, who’s this?” he breaths out, finally reaching the big trash can outside their house, leaving the box by it.

“Hey, it’s Alison, Lauren’s sister.”

Luke nearly drops his phone, running back into the house to look for Michael. He knows why she’s calling, they’ve been expecting this every day now, Lauren warned them.

“Hey, Alison. Is everything alright with Lauren?” he finds Michael in the kitchen, grabbing his wrist while mouthing ‘it’s Lauren’s sister’. His eyes immediately widen and he, too, realizes what’s happening.

“Lauren’s water broke, we got to the hospital about twenty minutes ago, you should come, they took her to the delivery room just now.” That’s it, Luke is surely going to pass out.

“Oh god, okay, we’re coming, we’re on our way now, should we bring something? Wait, that’s stupid, we need to bring the baby stuff. Okay, we’re on our way, Thanks, Alison!” Luke’s struggling with his words, his mind is a big blur, he’s so excited and nervous and scared, the baby is coming!

Luke isn’t thinking straight and Michael is already looking like he’s lost it; he’s pale and looks at Luke with wide eyes. “She’s at the hospital, we need to go!”

Luke runs to the baby’s room, one they’ve been working real hard on for the past couple of months, deciding their baby girl would surely love the light-blue color they’ve chosen for the walls and the white-wooden crib they picked at the store, or the butterflies mobile they hung above it, they put so much effort into this room.

He snatches up the bag they’ve prepared way earlier than they should have that contains the diapers and bottles and more clothes than the baby will actually need today, before running back out to the kitchen where Michael is sitting on the floor, his back pressed to the fridge and his face buried in his hands.

Luke drops the baby-stuff on the floor, kneeling down next to Michael, forcing his face out of his hands so he can look him in the eye. “What’s wrong, Mikey?”

“I’m-what if we can’t do this? What-what if she doesn’t like us? What if Lauren changes her mind?” Michael’s voice is shaky and his eyes are glistening with tears and Luke’s heart breaks, seeing Michael like that is definitely hurting him.

Plus, Michael’s always the strong one, the one who takes care of Luke, and Luke isn’t used to this role but he’s going to have to pull Michael together. He knows Michael is going to be an amazing dad.

“Hey, Mikey, look at me.” He says, bringing one hand down from his face and linking it with Michael’s, squeezing it hard while rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. “We can do this, we’ve been preparing for months and we want this more than anything. We can do this. And we need to leave now, if we want our baby to come home anytime soon.” He smiles a little, trying to get Michael to smile too.

It works.

Michael sniffs, using his free hand to wipe under his eyes before bringing it up to Luke’s face, lightly touching his cheek. “I love you, babe.” He leans forward, pressing his lips to Luke’s, not letting go of his hand.

Luke’s heart beats fast, he loves Michael and he’s so happy he’s doing this with him. They’re starting a family. Their own little, happy family.

Luke breaks the kiss, looking into Michael’s eyes as he says, “I love you, so much.” He gives his hand one last squeeze before getting up, pulling Michael with him.

“But we really need to go.”

***

Luke thanks god about seventeen times as they wait in the crowded waiting room beside the maternity ward, holding Michael’s hand as tight as he can without completely crushing his fingers.

The drive to the hospital was one from hell; Michael was barely able to walk to the car so Luke had to half-carry him, supporting him and even helping him put his seat belt on before climbing into the driver’s seat, taking a couple of deep breaths while mumbling ‘relax’ to himself.

His hands were shaking through the whole drive and he kept stealing glances to the side, making sure Michael is still conscious because he seemed way too nervous for his own good.

When they finally did make it, they were told to wait at the waiting room and they had been patiently, yet nervously waiting for about three hours already, their hearts speeding up a bit every time a doctor stepped out or walked in their direction.

After fifteen more minutes, a girl who looks identical to Lauren steps out of the double doors, scanning the busy waiting room before her eyes land on Luke and Michael and she grins, walking over to them.

“Hey, you must be Luke and Michael.” She says as they dart out of their seats and onto their feet. “I’m Alison, Lauren’s sister. We spoke on the phone.” She smiles, stretching her hand out and shaking both of theirs as they introduce themselves.

“Your baby is healthy, they’re cleaning her up and getting her ready for you right now.” She smiles and Luke’s eyes are burning with tears, he can’t believe this is actually happening, they’ve been waiting for this moment for so long.

“How’s Lauren?” he asks Alison, they really do love and appreciate Lauren for doing this and picking them and giving them their baby. “She’s a bit tired, but she’s okay. She’s happy her baby is going to a good family.” Alison grins and both Luke and Michael nod.

“I’ll go back in, but a doctor should come out and call for you any second now.” she explains and the both of them thank her and she disappears behind the doors again.

Like Alison said, a doctor does come out of the doors, searching the room. “Mr. Hemmings and Mr. Clifford?” he reads out of the clipboard he’s holding and Luke, still holding onto Michael’s hand like his life depend on it, gets up, pulling Michael with him to his feet since he’s not really functioning.

“It’s us.” He says, walking over to where the doctor’s standing, Michael stumbling behind him. The doctor grins, writing something down in his chart before meeting their eyes again.

“Your baby is ready for you now, you have some paperwork to go through, but I’m sure it can wait until after you see her.” He’s still smiling and Luke and Michael both can’t help but smile as well, squeezing each other’s hands. This is it, they’re finally going to meet her.

The doctor leads them to where they keep all the babies, securing two hospital bracelets around their wrists and leading them into the room, giving the nurse in charge instructions to show them to their baby.

Luke’s heart races in anticipation, he’s finally going to see their little baby. Will it have Lauren’s blond hair? Or her brown eyes or dimples? Luke doesn’t know, but he’s sure he’s going to love this baby no matter what. He’s going to give her everything.

The nurse leads them to the crib where their baby is and Luke’s squeezing Michael’s hand so tight he just really hopes he isn’t hurting him, but then again, Michael does the same, they’re nervous and excited and this is so overwhelming he’s sure they’re both just grateful to be together. As always.

“This is your daughter, congratulations. You’re going to be great parents.” And then it hits Luke, it’s their daughter. She’s theirs. They are her parents, Michael’s a dad, Luke’s a dad.

A tear slips the corner of his eye and he turns to Michael, smashing his lips against his, needing this contact, needing to feel Michael close before they take their baby.

They give each other one last smile before peeking into the crib, taking a first look at their daughter.

Luke realizes he will never love anything more than he loves Michael and their little baby girl. She’s beautiful; she barely has any hair, just a little fuzz of blond hair and her small lashes rest against her pink little cheeks, she’s sleeping. Looking so peaceful and sweet.

“Do you have a name yet?” the nurse asks with a small grin.

Michael and Luke exchange a look, both smiling at each other as Michael nods. “Her name’s Ella.”

***

Being parents is definitely not easy; waking up ten times in the middle of the night to change diapers or give Ella her bottle isn’t easy, chasing after her all day when she learned how to crawl wasn’t easy, teaching her how to walk and maintain her balance wasn’t easy or teaching her how to talk and pronounce words correctly wasn’t easy, never having time for just the two of them alone isn’t easy.

But being parents is amazing; they love Ella, they both agree that she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to them. Watching her grow in the past two and a half years was nothing but incredible, she’s definitely the most amazing baby girl in the whole world.

***

Luke wakes up to a pair of very familiar lips pressing to his neck, leaving small, sweet kisses that make him moan a little as he squirms under the light touch that makes him go crazy every time.

“Good morning, babe.” Michael rasps in his ear, the vibration sending shivers down his spine as the corners of his lips tug into a small smile even though he still groans, pretending not to like Michael’s little game.

But then something clicks in Luke’s mind and his eyes dart open, searching for the alarm clock on his nightstand; seven thirty.

“Michael! It’s seven thirty!” Luke squeaks, practically running out of bed and leaving a very pouty Michael behind. “I’ll get Ella, you get breakfast!” Luke calls, racing to his and Michael’s daughter’s room.

Why does this always happen to them?

“Hey baby, good morning.” He smiles down at his cute little baby girl, sound asleep in her crib. He really doesn’t want to wake her, she looks so peaceful, but he has to. He opens the drapes, letting a bit of sunlight in before he walks over to her crib, sneaking another peek at his little girl.

“I hate having to wake you, angel, but we’re running late.” Luke pushes a couple of blond locks out of her face, smiling down at her. “As always.” He says, giggling, which makes Ella giggle too. And soon enough they’re both laughing even though nothing’s really funny and they really are late.

“What do you feel like wearing today, baby?” he picks her up and they walk together to her closet, staring at it. “I want a dwess, daddy.” She grins up at him, her pretty brown eyes shining and how can he say no to that face?

He pulls open the closet door, helping her choose a red dress she really loves before he sets her down and helps her slip into it.

“Dad is making breakfast, you’re going to have to eat real quick because we’re super late, yeah?” he picks her up again, in one swift move, and runs to the kitchen, careful not to trip down the stairs, he doesn’t want to risk hurting Ella.

“Hi daddy!” Ella’s whole face lights up the second they enter the kitchen and she spots Michael by the stove, flipping some eggs. He never fails to mirror her excitement, reaching out and taking her out of Luke’s hands, hugging her into him as her tiny hands reach up and grab at Michael’s purple-ish hair.

“I like your hair today.” She leans up, pressing a kiss to his cheek and Luke is melting, he really is melting, his little perfect family is everything to him, it really is.

“Thanks baby, but I haven’t even combed it yet, because someone,” he jerks his chin in Luke’s direction, making Ella look at him as well before continuing, “didn’t wake up on time. Daddy is so forgetful.” He makes tsk noises with his tongue and Ella bursts out laughing.

“Well, Ella, your other daddy tried to keep me in bed, so who’s fault is it, really?” it’s obvious that this little playful argument isn’t really addressed at Ella, but she still laughs until she’s out of breath and there’s a burning scent in the air.

“Daddy, look.” Ella pulls at Michael’s hair again, capturing his attention and pointing at the stoves where the eggs are smoking and turning black.

Michael gasps, turning the stove off and throwing the pan in the sink and Luke runs to help, starting the water and they wash the pan, making sizzling noises until it cools off.

They’re all quiet for a whole minute, just staring at the stupid pan in the sink before they all start laughing hysterically.

“We’re such a weird little family.” Luke rolls his eyes, moving closer to where Ella and Michael are, leaning his back on the kitchen counter. “I love you both, though. More than anything.” He adds, leaning in and pressing a long, noisy kiss to Ella’s cheek before leaning down a bit, kissing Michael’s lips, just a quick peck because Ella’s in the room and they aren’t going to turn this into a full make out session.

***

“You’re going to have fun at your uncles’ house, yeah?” Michael asks as he zips her tiny, purple back pack that she insists on taking everywhere she goes.

Both Luke and Michael are having a hard time letting Ella spend the night at Ashton and Calum’s. It’s not that they don’t trust them, because they do, more than anyone else. And it’s not like this is the first time Ashton and Calum going to watch Ella for them, but this is the first time she’s not spending the night with them at home, or with them, no matter where, and they’re having trouble letting go.

Luke nods, hugging Ella from the back as he’s sitting on the floor, his legs spread out either side of her and she’s standing with her back to him. He’s holding her close, tickling her stomach or pressing small kisses to the back of her head.

“Cuddle!” Michael shouts out of nowhere, (carefully) tackling Luke and Ella to the floor, hovering over them and not really letting them carry his whole body weight but it’s just perfect, the three of them, the family, so close to each other.

They’re all laughing uncontrollably and Ella’s blond locks are all over the place, her freckles stretching out and seeming more noticeable when she laughs and the way her eyes squint, just like Michael’s, or the way her dimples always seem a lot deeper when she laughs or smiles, like Luke’s.

Ella doesn’t have their DNA and she doesn’t really resemble either of them, but she caught on a lot of their own traits or habits and she does resemble them, she might not physically look like them, but she is like them. She’s the center of the family.

***

After Ash and Cal picked Ella up and they said their goodbyes (which were long and heartbreaking, saying goodbye to their daughter until the next day was harder than expected) Michael insists on putting some music on and dancing even though neither of them is really in the mood.

The music is slow and the lights are dim and somehow it’s perfect, just them in the middle of their living room, moving from side to side as their bodies press flush against each other and Michael’s hiding his face in the crook of Luke’s neck while Luke plays with his hair and places kisses all over Michael’s head.

“We haven’t had the house to ourselves in so long.” Michael sighs, his breath tickling Luke’s neck, making him giggle against Michael’s scalp. “I know, it seems really empty without her.” Luke pouts, it’s stupid and Ella’s only been gone for about half an hour but he already misses her.

_You’re such a damn sap, Luke._

“She’s going to be fine with Ash and Cal.” Michael says and before Luke knows it he’s being pushes back until his back hits the wall, Michael’s huge green eyes staring at him. “Now, do you want to do something more useful with our time, or maybe you’d rather keep talking my ears off?” Michael lifts an eyebrow, a playful smile spreading on his lips.

“Jerk.” Luke rolls his eyes, squirming in Michael’s hold even though he knows he isn’t going anywhere just like Michael knows he doesn’t really want to go anywhere. He’s perfectly content right where he is; his back pressed against the wall and his amazing boyfriend so close.

“That’s how you want to play, babe, you sure?” his smile widens and Luke knows it’s never a good sign, but he plays along. “Hm, maybe.” He murmurs, rolling his eyes again.

A split second after, Michael’s lips are attacking his neck, kissing and biting and surely leaving huge marks he’s going to be very proud of tomorrow.

Michael’s lips on Luke’s neck are definitely enough to make him groan in frustration because they feel amazing, but not enough to actually get him what he _needs_.

He needs Michael, inside of him, ASAP.

So he tells him, “I need you. I-I really need you, Mikey.” He whines, his head hitting the wall behind him and he grumps and frowns. Michael finds it very amusing though because he bursts into laughter and Luke is sure he’s only laughing to irritate him because him hitting his head seriously can’t be that funny.

“I’ll go finish myself off if you’re not going to.” Luke threatens, squirming in Michael’s arms, trying to prove his point. And it works because Michael stops laughing and examines Luke for a whole minute, probably trying to figure out if he’s serious.

Either Luke was really convincing (not likely) or Michael is just as eager as he is (more likely) because he releases one of Luke’s wrists, tightening his hold on the other one as he pulls him with him, practically running to their bedroom.

Michael pulls his own shirt over his head so Luke follows, doing the same, and then Michael shoves him back on the bed, making his body bounce a few times until the bed stops and then Michael’s straddling his waist, one leg of each side of Luke, and he’s leaning down to kiss him.

It isn’t gentle or innocent anymore; it’s eager and passionate and in no time Michael’s got Luke moaning and whining, practically begging for more.

And more he gets; Michael pins Luke’s wrists above his head and uses them to support himself as he grinds himself down Luke’s body, the friction making both of them moan in satisfaction.

Michael sets a steady pace, grinding himself up and down Luke’s body, their cocks rubbing through their boxers and pants, it’s almost enough but just not quite. “Will you stop torturing me?” Luke breathes out.

Michael lifts his head from the crook of Luke’s neck, meeting Luke’s eyes with a huge smile. “Have you had enough teasing for tonight?” he bats his lashes innocently and Luke uses every power in him to not roll his eyes, he nods. “Please.”

Michael seems like he might lose consciousness, he inhales sharply, leaning down and kissing Luke’s mouth, sucking Luke’s bottom lip into his own mouth before biting on it and tugging on it a bit, not hard enough to hurt Luke but hard enough to make him moan.

Michael moves down, kissing Luke’s jaw, then neck, collar bones and chest, dragging his lips slowly, making Luke’s whole body tingle in anticipation and excitement. Michael does that to him.

He finally reaches Luke’s waistline, not wasting any more time, quickly undoing his belt and zipper and in one swift move both Luke’s pants and boxers are down and completely off his body, thrown carelessly on the floor.

Luke’s eyes widen in arousal and even more anticipation than before because he knows what comes next and he literally can’t wait any longer or he’s going to lose it.

Unfortunately, Michael isn’t completely done playing games because he’s simply staring down at Luke’s very eager cock, smiling to himself. “What are you waiting for?” Luke lifts his head up from the mattress, looking down at Michael’s who’s situated himself between Luke’s spread legs.

Michael rolls his eyes before he lowers his head, his lips attaching themselves to Luke’s throbbing erection and he’s sure he’s going to pass out now, he’s so turned on and this is what he really needs, Michael’s perfect lips around him.

He starts by swirling his tongue around the head before he slowly moves his mouth down, taking as much of Luke as he can into his mouth until the tip of his cock is hitting the back of Michael’s throat.

He keeps bobbing his head up and down, making Luke shake and moan and whine and beg for more so Luke doesn’t even notice when one of Michael’s hands moves beneath him, skillfully finding his hole and soon enough there’s a finger in him.

His back arches and he nearly rolls off the bed, squealing out Michael’s name in both shock and pleasure. “You-you could’ve warned me.” His head rolls back and he’s breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling just as fast as Michael’s finger works itself in and out of him.

Soon enough there are three fingers stretching him open and Michael’s mouth just feels _so_ good he’s not sure he’s going to even last enough for Michael to actually fuck him like he wants. “M-mikey, stop. I’m…I think I’m ready. And I’m not going to last.”

Michael doesn’t stop for another ten seconds and Luke is really sure he’s not going to make it, but then he does stop, all at once, completely depriving Luke of any touch and that isn’t what he wanted but he isn’t complaining because he knows what’s about to happen and he’s extremely eager and turned on he can’t even open his mouth to complain.

Michael grins at Luke before moving up a little, pressing a sweet kiss to Luke’s mouth before he sits back, producing a bottle of lube Luke never saw him get and then he’s squeezing it out of the bottle and onto his fingers before bringing his hand down to rub the lube on his cock, his eyes fluttering shut and he lets out a moan.

“You look really perfect, Mikey.” Luke smiles up to him, and for a second there he completely forgets he really needed Michael in him and it doesn’t seem as urgent as it did, he just takes a minute to appreciate his breath-taking boyfriend. “I love you.” He stretches his hand out, wanting Michael to take it.

He never fails to do so.

He links their fingers together, giving Luke’s hand a tight squeeze before leaning down and smashing his lips onto Luke’s, not wasting any time and pushing his magical tongue right into Luke’s mouth. “I love you, so much.” Michael says, their lips still pressed together.

And then, without any warning (again! He’s really making a habit of it…) he pushes himself into Luke, both of them moaning.

Michael hovers over Luke, one hand still linked with his, and he’s hiding his face in the space between Luke’s neck and shoulder, his warm breath tickling Luke as he just waits there, not moving yet and giving Luke some time to adjust.

Michael’s lips soon find Luke’s neck again, kissing it lightly. “Please, move. I really need you to move.” Luke’s voice is barely a whisper as he begs for Michael to give him what he really wants.

Michael chuckles, pressing a small kiss to Luke’s nose. “You’re so eager today, I love it.” He says before he starts moving, pulling himself almost-completely out of Luke before snapping his hips into Luke again, making him shiver and call out Michael’s name.

They’re squeezing each other’s hands as Michael keeps pushing in and out of Luke, both of them breathing heavily and moaning each other’s names.

Luke thinks he’s never felt this good in his whole life, but then, as always, Michael proves him wrong by shifting his body a little so when he pushes back into Luke, hard, he hits his prostate and Luke’s mouth falls open and his eye roll back into his head and he can’t even find his voice to scream out Michael’s name.

“Fuck! Do it again. Please, please…Mikey…do it again.” He whines, pushing his body down to meet Michael halfway as he keeps pounding into him, hitting Luke’s sweet spot with every single thrust.

“I’m…I’m so close. So close.” Luke moans blissfully, he’s completely gone by now, the feeling of Michael in him is way too good and he has completely lost himself to this feeling, one hundred percent at Michael’s mercy now.

Michael bows his head down, pressing his lips to Luke as he thrusts into him impossibly harder, and that does it for Luke; he comes untouched, chanting Michael’s name incoherently, his head rolled back and his eyes screwed shut as Michael keeps pounding into him, completely wearing him off as he keeps fucking him into the mattress, trying to get to his own orgasm.

Luke opens his eyes to look at Michael, meeting his lustful gaze. He squeezes Michael’s hand and whispers, “I love you”, lifting his head up and pressing his lips to Michael’s. “Come for me?”

And just like that, Michael’s head drops into the crook of Luke’s neck and he’s coming, swearing and practically screaming Luke’s name until he’s completely done, collapsing on Luke.

***

“How was last night?” Calum asks Luke, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Luke rolls his eyes and looks away, spotting Michael sitting on the floor of their living room with Ashton and Ella, saying something that completely cracks her up.

“Last night was perfect.” Luke grins more to himself than to anyone else, tearing his eyes away from where his family is and looking back at Calum who’s now smiling at him.

“I have a secret to share.” He lowers his voice to a whisper, leaning in closer to Luke.

“After we spent a whole day with Ella I started thinking and…we might get our own baby.” Calum looks down at the floor, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a small smile. “It’s not settled yet and we still have a lot to talk about, but we really want to.”

He finally looks up and meets Luke’s eyes and he’s speechless. So instead of saying something really stupid he pulls Calum into a hug.

“Hey, what’s going on there?” Michael calls out to them, making both Ella and Ashton look up at them and Calum blushes.

Luke gives him a questioning look, like he’s asking for permission and Calum shrugs, looking back down and sticking his hands into his pockets.

Luke practically runs to the living room, sitting down between Ashton and Michael, Ella immediately running into his arms and he smiles at Ashton before saying, “I think you guys should say it.”

Ashton and Calum exchange a look before Ashton looks at Michael and says, “We’re thinking about getting a baby of our own.” He jerks his chin in Ella’s direction and Michael immediately moves to hug him.

Luke looks at Ashton and Michael, and then at Calum and at his little baby girl in his hands and he grins to himself because _this is the way it’s supposed to be_ , and his little family is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did my best. Please tell me what you thought!!


End file.
